Sewing Club/PrincessAire's Fanon
The Sewing Club was once a canon club, but it sadly got taken down afterwards. PrincessAire's Fanon brings the club back to life. The Sewing Club doesn't have any specific goal, but their money usually go to charities who help people. History The club was made at the beginning of Akademi High School. However, during a very cruel incident that happened during the 1980s involving the Sewing Club, it was shut down. After it was shut down, talking about the Sewing Club was generally forbidden. But when the 2000s came, rules about not talking about the Sewing Club was removed, thereby allowing students to talk about it freely. However, no one still had the guts to bring back a club that was involves in a murder, so it still became inactive. A year before the events of Yandere Simulator, Tsukina Oshio, for the first time in decades, has made a petition of bringing back the club, with stricter rules, and with a much more cleaner goal. There was no specific goal set, but the usual goal was to donate the money the club makes by selling merchandise in charities that help poor people. At the beginning of the events of Yandere Simulator, the club was once again re-founded, with a new leader, namely Tsukina Oshio. About Students in the club do a lot of different things, but they usually make bags, clothes, stuffed toys, pillows and the like. This has made the club more of as a "charity club". However, the club also makes outfits for other clubs when needed, and accepts clothing adjustments to fit the owner. The club collaborates with the Photography Club more than any other club, as the Photography Club needs clothes for their articles, and the club also benefits as they receive money, so both clubs have mutual relationship. A lot of sewing materials are found in this club, but the sewing machines are probably the most eye-catching of them all. Some amazing clothing that the club has made are also displayed on mannequins, and some of them are mass-produced when necessary, especially when a person orders them. The club also has strict rules to prevent the murder that happened in the 1980s. The club requires every member to leave any sewing materials inside their designated lockers if they are to go outside the club. The club also does not allow food inside, unless it's lunch time, as most members eat their lunches there. Club members are strictly forbidden to sell clothes that have been put in mannequins, as those put in mannequins are the "treasures" of the club. So if someone wants to buy them, the members need to create an exact replica of said outfit. Before joining the club, students are usually given a written test or a practical test which involves making different kinds of stitches. If the student passes all tests, the student will be instantly allowed to join. If the student passes only one test, the leader will think about letting the student in. In the club, members are ranked according to their skills in Sewing. * Master - Can do complex clothing, and create all the different types of stitches with ease. * Expert - Can do complex clothing, but for a long time and could easily create all the different kinds of stitches. * Adept - Can do normal clothing, and could create all the different kinds of stitches faster. * Regular - Can do clothing, but only some clothing and for a long period of time, but could create the different kinds of stitches. * Novice - Cannot do any kind of clothing, but could create the different kinds of stitches, but for a long period of time. Akademi High School also endows this club with money, just like any other club. However, the club is given 50% more money, as quality fabric is really expensive and the club uses quality fabric all the times. The club earns money by selling their clothes and items to other people, and half of the money they earn go to the owner of said clothing item, and the other half of it goes to charities. Interior The Sewing Club room is very spacious. Large frames showing the club's awards can be shown on the walls, near the door, and members of the club are also in frames, near the frames showing the club's awards. Mannequins could be found easily, and shelves could be easily seen. The shelves on the left are divided into two, one contains different kinds of fabric and one contains sewing materials. The shelves on the right contain finished clothing and items that are ready to be sold. On the wall opposite to the side near the doors, a flat screen TV and a podium near it is placed, and on the opposite side near the doors, tables with sewing machines are present. Members President Vice President Members Gallery Tsukina Oshio=Hhahsaa.png|Old/First Year portrait made by TsunIsBack Req4Crabs Version 2.png|New/Second Year Main portrait made by CrabbyMeal Req4Crabs.png|Tsukina when she is in a bad mood; Made by Crabby Meal Tsukina S.png|Tsukina's new design silhouetted in Kisekae Tsukina2.png|Tsukina's new design, up close in Kisekae Tsukina Oshio New Kisekae.png|AnonymousYaoiLlama's version in Kisekae |-|Haruna Koishite=Req34Crabs.png|Main portrait made by CrabbyMeal Harunaaaaa.png|Haruna's old design silhouetted in Kisekae Haruna S.png|Haruna's new design silhouetted in Kisekae Haruna2.png|Haruna's new design, up close in Kisekae |-|Yuri Gariyoku=Req33Crabs.png|Main portrait made by CrabbyMeal Yuri.png|Yuri's old design silhouetted in Kisekae Yuri S.png|Yuri's new design, silhouetted in Kisekae Yuri2.png|Yuri's new design, up close in Kisekae |-|Arisha Kaguyomi=Chia Rida.png|Arisha's main portrait made by Bell Dan Arisha.png|Arisha's old design silhouetted in Kisekae Arisha S.png|Arisha's new design silhouetted in Kisekae Arisha2.png|Arisha's new design, up close in Kisekae |-|Mina Akatsusumi=PA.png|Mina's First and Main Portrait by Angelcrest52 Minaee.png|Mina's old design silhouetted in Kisekae Minae.png|Mina in Kisekae Mina S.png|Mina's new design silhouetted in Kisekae MinaNew2.png|Mina's new design, up close in Kisekae |-|Sewing Club=Sewing Club Silhouetted 1.2.png|Sewing Club Members in their new design silhouetted in Kisekae SewingClub1.png|Tsukina's new Sewing Club design revealed SewingClub2.png|Mina's new Sewing Club design revealed SewingClub3.png|Arisha's new Sewing Club design revealed Category:User's Fanons Category:PrincessAire's Fanon Category:Fanon Clubs